Tu m'as fait attendre
by Sundae M
Summary: Alice humaine. Alice enfermée. Alice électrocutée. Alice vampire. / Un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être le passé d'Alice, elle qui a perdu la mémoire.


Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec un nouvel O.S :)

Je m'excuse par avance, du langage qui quelques fois, pourrait ne pas correspondre à l'époque de l'histoire. J'ai effectué plusieurs recherches pour me rapprocher le plus possible des faits, mode de vie, tenues etc de l'époque. J'ai un peu étudié durant mes études la langue française etc mais de là à le reproduire dans un texte … c'est différent. J'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

« **Cynthia ?** »

« **Plaît-il ?** »

Je me souvins à temps qu'il n'était pas correct pour une fille de bonne famille de lever les yeux au ciel, ainsi que de soupirer. Je retins alors mon souffle avant de reprendre la discussion que je tentais en vain d'avoir avec ma sœur.

« **J'ai un pressentiment étrange, négatif, à propos de Mère.** »

« **Sorcière.** » murmura-t-elle.

Je fermais mes paupières, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Une fille de bonne famille ne pleure pas.

« **Cynthia, elle va mourir !** » chuchotais-je.

« **Tu es une sorcière ! Tu as maudis notre cousin, puis Florence ! Cesse de t'en prendre à notre famille !** » fit-elle fâchée.

« **Je l'ai vu ! Je ne maudis pas !** » répliquais-je, blessée.

Je lui tournais le dos et partis me promener dans le jardin. Mère employait un jardinier. Il venait souvent. Il y avait désormais de belles roses. Les couleurs chatoyaient. Elles étaient si vives ! Elles me rapportaient un souvenir de moi-même. J'avais alors l'âge de Cynthia et j'étais insouciante. Sans ces pressentiments, sûrement le serais-je encore. Père avait prévu de me marier avec le fils d'un bon investisseur. Néanmoins, il avait retiré son offre à l'apparition de mes rêves. Tous se plaisaient à me nommer « sorcière » ou « enfant des fées ». Des voisins proposèrent à père et mère de me faire brûler sur le bûcher du village. J'avais, fort heureusement, pu éviter cela. Depuis un mois, c'était mère que je prévoyais mourir. Elle aussi me nommait sorcière et non plus « Mary ». J'avais perdu ce privilège. Je n'étais plus dans les bonnes grâces.

La porte de notre appartement, à Cynthia et moi-même, s'ouvrit avec fracas. Père, accompagné de deux militaires nous firent signe de les suivre. Nous descendîmes dans le salon de thé. Une de nos servantes nous apporta du thé ainsi que des biscuits et repartit silencieusement. C'est à cet instant que les deux hommes d'État nous parlèrent du décès accidentel de mère. Cynthia s'effondra. Je laissais quelques larmes m'échapper. Je fus alors pointée du doigt.

« **Mary c'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as maudis comme tu as maudis tant d'autre ! Tu n'es qu'un sorcière ! Tu devrais mourir !** » hurla-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux, l'empêchant de voir qu'elle m'avait atteinte. Je connaissais ce qu'il se disait à mon sujet. Je n'osai regarder les yeux de père. Lorsque les militaires partirent, il m'attrapa violemment par le bras, serrant à m'en faire mal. Je serrais les dents. Je n'avais aucun droit. Lui en possédait sur ma personne jusqu'à mon mariage. Il m'enferma au sous-sol, ne me laissant qu'un matelas abîmé et une bassine.

Je ne sus combien de temps je fus cloîtrée là. Les servantes me nourrissaient et m'hydrataient. Je n'avais pas de quoi me laver et j'étais plus sale que ces enfants de rues. Mais un matin, l'une d'elle déverrouilla la porte. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à mes appartements, m'aida pour le bain puis pour démêler mes cheveux. Elle me fit mettre mes bas, s'appliqua pour serrer mon corsage, puis m'apporta une robe neuve. Les manches étaient bouffantes aux épaules et des boutons faisaient office d'ornement sur mon torse. Le bas possédait quelques broderies bordeaux ainsi qu'un pan entier de cette couleur sur le devant. Le reste de la robe était vert pâle. La servante faisant office de femme de chambre entreprit d'attacher mes cheveux en un chignon stricte, puis me tendit un couvre chef de la couleur de ma tenue.

« **Mr Brandon vous attend avec votre sœur, Cynthia, au salon de thé.** » déclara-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête et pris un certain plaisir à arpenter la maison, libre. Je choisis de les faire patienter, prenant divers couloirs pour retarder mon arrivée. Je me stoppais à quelques mètres de la porte, alors que ma vue se brouilla.

 _« Elle doit disparaître afin que nous puissions être ensemble, heureux. » fit une femme._

 _Elle était blonde, jeune et semblait pleine de vie. Les traits de son visage étaient agréables et une mouche ornait le coin de sa bouche. Elle s'approcha davantage de Mr Brandon, sa main caressant son bras. L'infidélité était commune en ces temps. Le mariage servait pour l'héritage et les enfants. Mais beaucoup d'hommes acceptaient d'autres femmes dans leur couche, recevant du plaisir. Certains avaient des vices punissables. Ils pouvaient être emprisonnés pour cela. Alors ils recevaient des amantes afin d'assouvir dans le plus grand secret leur rêve sexuel. Ceci dit, Mr Brandon ne semblait pas l'apprécier comme une amante. Cela ressemblait à un attachement bien plus affectueux. Plus sérieux aussi._

 _« Je vais engager quelqu'un qui s'occupera de son cas. »_

 _« Et la petite Mary ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse._

 _Mr Brandon crocheta la taille de la jeune blonde et la ramena contre lui. Ses lèvres traînèrent sur la peau du cou de l'intruse._

 _« Elle ne te maudira pas. Je vais l'éloigner elle aussi. Cynthia est une enfant. Elle ne te causera rien. » conclut-il._

Je repris pied à la vraie vie. Je sentis mon angoisse monter. Le souffle me manqua et il me fallut quelques instants pour réagir. Père ne me ferait pas de mal. Bien que tous me pensaient être une sorcière, je ne craignais rien. N'est-ce pas ? Je rejoignis père et Cynthia sur ses pensées. Un servant m'ouvrit les portes de la pièce et je lui souris en signe de remerciement. Il hocha la tête en réponse puis referma la salle. Je m'approchais de père, assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé en main.

« **Cynthia, Mary, je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose d'important. Je vais me remarier.** »

Je fermais mes paupières sous l'annonce. Il oubliait déjà mère. Il pensait déjà à une autre femme avec qui partager ses appartements et sa couche. Comme si mère n'avait jamais existé. Cynthia posa quelques questions au sujet de la future épouse de père et sur le mariage. Elle en était excitée. Depuis longtemps je n'avais pas ressenti ce plaisir de vivre. Cette joie quant à un événement à venir. Dès lors que j'avais eu ces pressentiments et que j'avais eu raison. Même si au départ ça n'avait été que ça, maintenant je voyais et c'était encore pire. Je savais que la mort de mère n'était pas accidentelle comme ces militaires l'avaient dis. J'écoutais poliment et ne répondais que lorsque Cynthia ou père s'adressaient à moi. Ce qui était rare. J'avais appris à toujours donner la bonne image que l'on attendait de moi. À faire « bonne figure » comme dit père. Je me montrais donc poli, à l'écoute et patiente. C'est au moment où ils prirent congé que je me relevais et sortis à mon tour. Je m'allongeais tôt ce soir-là, prétextant une maladie.

 _« Mes services vous ont-il plu monsieur ? » demanda l'homme aux origines espagnoles._

 _« Beaucoup, je vous remercie. » répondit Mr Brandon._

 _Une servante rentra dans la salle à manger, servit l'entrée aux deux hommes puis ressortit._

 _« Que puis-je pour vous cette fois-ci ? »_

 _« J'aimerai que mon aîné, Mary, subisse le même sort. Elle a des doutes sur ma personne et je ne peux prendre un tel risque. » avoua le propriétaire de la maison._

 _« Ce n'est qu'une enfant allons. Peut-être pouvez-vous trouver un autre solution ? » suggéra l'espagnol._

 _« Elle doit disparaître. » affirma Mr Brandon d'une voix ferme._

 _La femme revint, retira les assiettes puis apporta le plat chaud. Les deux hommes s'observaient. L'un comme l'autre réfléchissait aux possibilités. L'espagnol ne pouvait s'imaginer assassiner une gamine. Bien que la dote soit élevée, il ne se sentait pas prêt à bafouer ses valeurs ainsi. Il n'était pas un enfant de cœur, non, il était un meurtrier. Pour autant, il avait des fortes croyances. Une enfant était une cible beaucoup trop facile, mais aussi beaucoup trop innocente. Mr Brandon avait des choses à cacher, l'espagnol le savait plus que quiconque. Une idée lui vînt à l'esprit et il en fit la proposition à l'homme face à lui._

Je me réveillais dans le noir de la pièce. L'angoisse m'atteint plus férocement que la première fois. Je devais parler au shérif. Ma vie était en jeu et je ne souhaitais pas mourir si jeune. Je me rendormis sur ces pensées. C'est au levée du jour que j'appelais la femme de chambre. Elle m'aida pour mon corsage et ma tenue. Je sortis à l'air frais, appelais le cocher et lui demandais de préparer la calèche ainsi que de seller deux chevaux. Il revint plus tard et me conduisit jusqu'au shérif. Enfin, c'est ce que je crus. Mais la calèche ne s'arrêta pas devant la maison qu'il fallait. Il continua son chemin. J'interpellais le cocher mais il ne répondit pas. En tant que bonne fille, je ne me fâchais pas contre lui, je patientais pour voir où il me menait. La route me parût bien longue. C'est en fin d'après-midi que nous arrivâmes à Biloxi. L'image de l'espagnol me revint en tête. La panique me submergea. La calèche se stoppa devant des grandes grilles et je descendis à la hâte. Je me précipitais plus loin, espérant semer le cocher. Deux hommes dans un uniforme blanc, similaire à celle des médecins m'attrapèrent, chacun par un bras, et me tirèrent vers les grilles. Je hurlais à pleins poumons, tentais de me débattre mais rien n'y fis. J'aperçus un panneau en même temps que je ressentis une piqûre dans ma nuque. Je parvins seulement à distinguer le mot « centre » avant que mes yeux ne se ferment. Je m'éveillais dans un lit, pieds et poings liés. J'étais allongée sur un matelas gelé par le froid ambiant. Ma couche était contre un mur, sur ma gauche. J'entendais le bruit d'une goutte d'eau et je supposais qu'un évier était dans mon dos. La pièce, elle, n'était que béton. Il n'y avait aucune couleur, aucune vie. Une porte grinça et je tournais la tête vers le mur de droite. Un homme, blouse blanche, entra.

« **Bonjour Mlle Brandon. Je suis le docteur Marius. Vous avez été accusée de folie. Vous êtes ici pour qu'on vous soigne. L'infirmière Francine va venir vous voir et vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cet établissement.** » m'informa-t-il.

Il repartit aussi soudainement et je refermais alors mes paupières, espérant m'échapper d'ici. Je n'en eus pas le temps.

« **Bonjour Mary. Je m'appelle Francine et je suis ton infirmière. Le centre a un fonctionnement précis et si tu ne le suis pas à la lettre, tu en seras punie. Le matin, nous te réveillons à 7h30. Tu as le temps pour ta toilette. Le déjeuné est servi à 8h. Tu sortiras de ta chambre à cette heure-ci. Tes camarades de couloir en feront de même et des gardes vous conduiront jusqu'à la salle à manger.** » récita-t-elle.

Elle m'observa, guettant une réaction. J'étais toujours attachée et je la regardais. Ses cheveux grisonnant étaient rattachés en chignon strict. C'était la mode en ce moment. Sa tenue reflétait sa profession.

« **Le petit déjeuné se termine à 9h et tu seras renvoyée ici jusqu'à midi. À cette heure-ci, tu auras tes heures de soins. Selon comment elles se déroulent, tu reviendras ici ou bien tu seras envoyé à la salle à manger pour dîner.** » annonça-t-elle.

Elle avança dans la pièce, défit les liens qui m'entravaient et m'ordonna de prendre ma toilette. L'eau du robinet était froide, le savon jauni par la saleté et le temps. Je me lavais en frissonnant, retenant une grimace. Pourquoi père m'avait-il envoyée ici ? Il n'y avait que lui qui possédait un tel droit sur moi. Il n'y avait qu'une raison plausible : l'espagnol. Il avait du refuser de me tuer et père ne m'aurait pas laissée proche de lui, alors que je savais pour la mort de mère. Il ne m'aurait pas laissée fouiner dans ses affaires.

Je sortis et patientais, comme le reste des patients. Plusieurs gardes se trouvaient, ci et là, dans le couloir. Je me demandais silencieusement pourquoi leur présence était si forte. Je compris lorsque l'on pris la direction de la salle à manger. Un patient se mit à hurler et sauta sur le dos d'un autre. Il lui tira les cheveux, tenta de le mordre et le griffa par endroit. Effrayée, je m'éloignais d'eux et m'approchais d'un autre gardien. Après l'altercation gérée par le personnel de l'établissement, nous reprîmes le chemin vers le petit déjeuné. Je suivis les autres, les imitant. Je pris donc un plateau, et donnais mon nom à une dame qui semblait nous servir. J'eus le droit à une miche de pain, du jus et un gobelet contenant des pilules. J'ignorais ce que c'était. Je mangeais lentement, observant les autres. Certains avaient le crâne rasé, d'autres des poches sous leurs yeux. Certains semblaient avoir du mal à tenir assis, comme si plier les genoux était trop douloureux. Parfois, j'en voyais se tordre de souffrance, ou bien siffler lorsqu'ils étaient effleurer dans le dos. Je me demandais pourquoi tout en espérant que je ne le saurais jamais. Des patients avaient cet éclat de folie dans leurs pupilles, là où d'autres montraient simplement une grande fatigue. Je finis ma miche de pain, bus mon jus et partis, plateau en main. Je fus arrêtée par une infirmière qui m'indiqua les cachets. Je répondis calmement que je n'étais pas malade, que je n'en avais pas besoin. Face à mon refus, elle fit un signe de main. Aussitôt, deux gardes me tenaient fermement. La femme mit une main sur mon nez, m'empêchant de respirer. De sa main libre, elle pressa ses doigts profondément dans ma mâchoire. J'ouvris la bouche sous la douleur et elle m'enfourna les comprimés. Elle referma ma bouche et la tint ainsi, attendant que j'avale. Je manquais de m'étouffer, les orifices bouchés et la respiration ainsi coupée. Je l'observais, la narguais, les médicaments toujours sur ma langue. Puis se fut le trou noir.

 _« C'est une sorcière. Mr Brandon nous a raconté qu'elle folle elle est. Le traitement sera sévère pour celle-ci. »_

 _L'infirmière Francine n'eut pas l'air choqué. Elle prenait des notes dans son cahier. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle interrogea le médecin._

 _« Que préconisez-vous ? »_

 _« D'après ce que m'a dis Mr Brandon, pour elle ça sera une thérapie par morphine, bromure de potassium ainsi que la saignée et les électrochocs. Surtout les électrochocs. Vous lui donnerez la morphine et le bromure le soir. C'est préférable. Elle sera ainsi plus consciente pendant les séances de thérapie et alors, peut-être, arriverons-nous à la soigner correctement. Lorsqu'elle fera des crises, nous ferons comme avec les autres. Eau froide et flagellations. » affirma le médecin._

 _Encore une fois, Francine prit des notes dans un petit cahier._

 _« Pensez à faire une prise de sang dans quelques jours afin de savoir si elle a été contaminée par la typhoïde, au quel cas, on lui rasera le crâne. » signala-t-il._

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois sur mon lit. J'étais entravée, comme plus tôt dans la journée. Une aiguille était plantée dans le pli de mon coude. La poche était presque vide. Ma tête tournait. Ma vue était brouillée. Je ne me sentais pas moi-même. Comme amorphe. Je n'avais plus aucune sensation. Francine rentra, se contenta de vérifier la poche de liquide transparent et repartit aussi sec. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de deux gardes. Elle détacha mes liens, et les gardes me portèrent presque dans les couloirs. Ils frappèrent à une porte, puis rentrèrent en entendant l'invitation. Ils me déposèrent sur une table d'auscultation, m'attachèrent et repartirent.

« **Bonjour Mary. Tu te souviens de moi ? Docteur Marius. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer ta thérapie.** »

Des flash de ce que j'avais vu et entendu me revinrent. Par quoi allait-il commencé ? Électrochocs ou saignée ? La terreur m'emplit alors. Mère avait évoqué ce qu'ils faisaient dans les centres comme celui-ci. Elle avait dit qu l'on y restait à vie. Que la plupart y mourrait sous la douleur des thérapies. Quelle douleur allais-je subir ? De l'électricité dans mon corps ! Comment pouvaient-ils faire subir ça à des êtres humains ? Leur semblable ! J'eus l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière, lorsque la guerre mondiale faisait rage. Les hommes mourraient sous les rafales de balle de leur semblable. Ils s'étaient entre-tués.

Le docteur Marius posa des petits ronds sur mes temps, le haut de mon torse, puis sur mes bras et mes jambes. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer sa course. J'étais terrifiée par ce qui allait m'arriver. Plus encore que lorsque j'avais vu pour la première fois mère mourir. La peur m'habitait entièrement et je ne pouvais rien faire contre. Bientôt, la peur disparut, laissant entièrement place à la douleur. Les électrochocs commencèrent avec de simples picotements. Ils se transformèrent en des milliers de piqûres d'aiguille puis par une impression de brûlure. Plus les heures de thérapies passèrent, plus la douleur fut forte. Je m'époumonais à force d'appeler à l'aide. J'eus la sensation d'y être, sur ce bûcher où les gens du village voulaient me voir. Je suppliais le Docteur Marius de cesser, de me sortir de ces flammes. Il n'y fit rien, bien au contraire. J'entendais mon cœur tambourinait dans mes temps. Il semblait faire sa dernière course. Il allait s'arrêter et moi, mourir ici. Je sanglotais, bien que je sus que ce n'était ni une solution, ni une bonne attitude comme père me le disait si souvent. La douleur devint plus forte encore, et mon cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité.

 _« Que faites-vous ici jeune fille ? Vous pourriez être sévèrement punie vous savez ? »_

 _« C'est que … J'ai vu ces roses de l'intérieur. Et elle me rappelait quelque chose …Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda Mary d'une voix enjouée._

 _« Je m'appelle Juan. » répondit-il d'une voix séduisante._

 _« Et bien, Juan, vos yeux sont très étranges, assez effrayant même ! Avez-vous une concubine monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle sans aucune gêne._

 _« Je n'ai pas de concubine, non. » s'amusa-t-il._

 _« Pourquoi vos yeux sont-ils rouges ? Êtes-vous malade vous aussi ? Êtes-vous un patient ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, toute joyeuse de se faire un nouvel ami._

 _« Non je ne suis pas un patient. Je suis le jardinier. »_

 _« Viendrez-vous me voir ? »_

La porte qui grince me réveilla. J'eus du mal à réaliser où j'étais et à rassembler mes pensées. Francine m'avertit de l'heure et je pris le temps de me laver avec l'eau froide et le savon sale. Je partis au petit-déjeuné. De cette salle à manger, j'aperçus ces roses de mon rêve. J'y vis également le fameux Juan. Je mangeais calmement ma miche de pain et patientais. Une fois que mes camarades de couloirs eurent fini, nous fûmes raccompagnés à nos chambres. À l'heure du midi, j'eus une nouvelle séance de thérapie qui se finit de la même manière que la veille. Il me fallut plusieurs jours pour réussir à concocter un moyen d'intervenir auprès de Juan. Durant ces quelques jours, mon crâne fut rasé. D'après Francine, j'étais contaminée par l'épidémie de typhoïde. Je n'étais alors plus enjouée à l'idée de voir Juan. Lui montrer mon crâne chauve me révulsait. Après presque une semaine, bien que terriblement fatiguée, je finis par m'y résoudre. Je m'échappais du groupe sur le chemin du petit-déjeuné. Je me cachais dans un couloir avant de me précipiter vers une porte. Je l'ouvris à la volée, et me retrouvais enfin à l'extérieur. Je souris en sentant l'herbe sous mes pieds nus. L'air était frais mais terriblement bon. Je m'approchais lentement du jardinier.

« **Bonjour Juan.** » lui souris-je.

« **Bonjour mademoiselle.** » fit-il, surpris.

« **Un jour, je saurais pourquoi vos yeux sont rouges. Mais dans l'immédiat, je me demandais : viendrez-vous me voir ?** » continuais-je, toujours en souriant.

« **Voulez-vous que je le fasse mademoiselle ?** »

« **Bien entendu.** »

Je rentrais dans l'établissement le plus discrètement possible et rejoignis les autres dans la salle à manger. Je pensais que je ne m'étais pas faite attrapée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le docteur Marius et les gardes m'attachèrent. Pour la première fois, les électrochocs laissèrent place à la saignée. Les deux hommes me tinrent fermement pendant que le médecin effectuait ses coups. Ils étaient tous bien placés, les uns sur les autres, rendant les plaies de plus en plus profondes dans ma chaire. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il fit signe aux gardes qui me portèrent et me plongèrent dans un grand bain d'eau froide. Je criais sous le choc. Le froid de l'eau contrastait affreusement à la brûlure de mes coupures dans le dos. Ils m'attachèrent et me laissèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. J'entendais les hurlements de patients voisins. Visiblement nous subissions tous des douleurs similaires. Finalement, la thérapie se termina par des électrochocs. Ma peau humide au contact de l'électricité provoqua une brûlure plus intense encore qu'aux thérapies précédentes. Ils durèrent moins longtemps, où bien tombais-je inconsciente plus rapidement.

 _« Je suis venu te voir. Je ne peux rester longtemps. Ta thérapie va commencer. »_

 _« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. Discuter avec vous me donne l'impression de ne pas être prise de folie. » blagua Mary._

 _« Vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes sûrement la plus saine parmi tous ces patients. » répliqua Juan._

Le sourire me vint aux lèvres en pensant que Juan viendrait me voir après le petit-déjeuné. J'y allais de plein grès, et me pressais afin de revenir au plus vite dans ma pièce. L'homme aux yeux rouges vint, comme mon rêve l'avait prédis. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il comprit que je savais qu'il serait là. Ce jour-là, nous parlâmes de livres. Il revint ainsi tous les jours, avant ma séance de thérapie. Il me posait parfois de simples questions, sur mon passé, auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse. D'autres jours nous discutions de culture. Les jours passèrent, les semaines défilèrent et Juan continuait de me rendre visite. J'avais rapidement compris que l'homme aux yeux rouges n'était pas fou. Il n'était pas un de nos semblables non plus. Bien que son apparence sembla le contraire. Sa connaissance et sa logique me surprenaient jour après jour. Il avait du côtoyer un bon précepteur.

 _« Tu sens si bon Mary. Juan n'était pas assez fort face à moi. Je devais t'avoir et je t'ai eu. Maintenant : jouons ! »_

 _« M'accorderez-vous une faveur ? »_

 _« Et bien … Non. »_

 _L'homme aux yeux rubis sauta sur Mary, attrapa son bras et le tordit d'une étrange manière. La jeune femme hurla sous la douleur. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creusées par la faim. Elle pensa qu'étrangement, les électrochocs faisaient mal d'une manière différente. La douleur était aussi forte, bien que pas semblable du tout. Elles n'étaient pas comparables. L'une ressemblait à une brûlure au fer rouge, l'autre à un coup de poignard planté dans son bras, encore et encore._

Je m'éveillais en étouffant un cri de souffrance. Mes joues étaient inondés de larmes. J'ignorais qui était cet homme, mais il allait s'en prendre à moi prochainement. Je devais avertir Juan ! Lorsqu'il vînt ce jour-là, je lui fis par de mon rêve. Lui, croyait en mes pressentiments. Il ne m'accusait pas de sorcellerie ! Il s'affola, murmurant à voix basse. Ses yeux fouillaient les alentours, paniqués.

« **Je reviendrais te voir ce soir. Fais attention Mary.** »

Ma séance de thérapie ne changea pas des autres jours. La saignée, le bain d'eau froide, les électrochocs … je m'y étais presque habituée. Les électrochocs prenaient place sur mon crâne chauve désormais, en plus de mon torse, mes bras et mes jambes. Mon corps entier brûlait sous l'électricité qui lui était envoyé. Une fois encore, je sombrais dans l'inconscience lorsque je ne fus plus capable de supporter la douleur. Une sensation de froid autour de moi me réveilla.

« **Bonsoir Mary. Je te sors ce soir. Accroche-toi.** » chuchota Juan.

Je fus incapable de savoir si c'était la première fois qu'un homme me portait ainsi. Mais les frissons sur mon corps, les sensations que je découvrais, me plaisaient un peu trop. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Juan s'élança, courut à une vitesse surprenante. Je riais à la sensation du vent sur mon crâne dégarni. Il sifflait à mon oreille, faisait pleurer mes yeux. Mais qu'importe ! J'étais dehors, dans les bois qui bordaient cet asile. J'étais à l'extérieur, et Juan venait de me sortir de là. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, le feu de la thérapie reprit. Il prit naissance dans mon cou, s'éparpilla dans tout mon être, bouillonnant dans mon estomac. Il atteint lentement mes cuisses, mes mollets puis mes orteils. Le départ à mon cou monta à mon visage puis mon crâne. J'eus la sensation que des aiguilles rentraient et sortaient de mon cerveau, perçaient ma peau et vinrent chatouiller mes oreilles. La douleur s'étala le long de mes bras, puis de chacun de mes doigts. Je sentis la brûlure insister sur les plaies de mon dos, dues aux saignées que je subissais tous les jours. Alors, comme à chacune de mes thérapies, je fermais mon esprit à la douleur et me répétais inlassablement « Je m'appelle Mary Alice et je ne suis pas folle. ».

Contrairement aux autres thérapies, je n'eus pas l'impression de perdre connaissance. Je sentais des piques de douleurs au départ, puis elle finit par stagner. Elle était plus supportable que les autres jours. Je soupirais presque de soulagement en constatant que la douleur s'éloignait par endroit. Mes orteils et mes mains ne me brûlaient plus avec autant de force. Mes mollets et avants-bras refroidirent, puis se fut le tour de mes cuisses et mes épaules. Finalement, le feu disparut aussi du bas de mon ventre et de mon crâne, se concentrant sur ma poitrine et mon cœur. Je l'entendais tambouriner, comme si c'était là ses derniers battements. Et ce fut le cas. « Boum. Boum. ». Il s'éteint alors, laissant place à un silence reposant. J'ouvris les yeux et restais hébétée devant une telle clarté. Une telle pureté.

 _La jeune femme rentra dans un bar. La devanture était misérable, mais elle savait qu'elle devait y entrer. « Piacere » promettait de bonnes boissons alcoolisées. L'intérieur sentait le tabac et la moisissure. Le barman s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui proposa à boire avec un fort accent européen, qu'elle déclina. Espagnol ? Italien ? Quelque chose dans ses goûts là. Le nom de l'établissement trahissait les origines de l'immigrant._

 _« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Alice. Et vous êtes ? »_

 _« Jasper. Vous êtes bien excitée ! Et jeune … »_

 _« Je le suis ! » rigola-t-elle._

 _« Pourquoi vos yeux ont-il cette couleur ? » l'interrogea-t-il._

 _« Je suis végétarienne ! Je bois le sang animal. » s'amusa-t-elle._

 _Sa voix carillonnait, ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie non-contenue. Elle possédait une belle robe, équivalente à la grande noblesse. Lui était habillé en militaire. Ses yeux semblaient fuir l'agitation, fuir les personnes. Comme si il voulait fuir sa propre vie. Il paraissait épuisé, presque déprimé. Ses épaules étaient voûtées alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le bar. Il gardait la tête baissée, observant à peine la jeune femme devant lui. Était-ce possible de ne plus ressentir la souffrance de ses victimes ? Existait-il réellement une autre alternative ? Pouvait-il vivre son éternité plus sereinement ?_

 _« Je vous propose de me suivre. Une famille nous attend. Nous y serons heureux. »_

 _Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, osant à peine croire ce qu'Alice lui déclarait._

 _« Écoutez Monsieur Jasper, vous avez quelque chose en plus des autres. Il en est de même pour moi. Maintenant, suivez-moi. » le supplia-t-elle._

 _Elle laissa alors éclater tout ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle avait retenu pour ne pas l'effrayer. Au diable les questions, elle y répondrait. Mais il fallait qu'ils sortent ou bien Jasper céderait à ses pulsions._

Je repris pied dans la réalité. J'entendis vaguement un grognement au loin et sentis une odeur âcre. Je tournais la tête vers cet endroit et vis de la fumée violette s'élever dans le ciel. Je haussais les épaules. Le peuple est étrange parfois. Je ne voulais pas brûler une nouvelle fois. Peu importe ce qui avait provoqué ces flammes. J'eus la vague impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais quelque chose, ni la première fois que j'eus la sensation de brûlure. Je cherchais dans mon esprit mais seule une phrase me revint, comme un murmure lointain : « Je m'appelle Mary Alice et je ne suis pas folle. ». Ma tête se tourna vivement au bruit d'un battement mouillé. Quelques secondes ma bouche était collé à l'encolure d'un élan. Le sang affluait dans ma bouche, apaisant la brûlure de ma gorge. Je chassais plusieurs élans, assouvissant ma soif. Je cherchais alors un moyen de trouver Jasper. Mon rêve m'avait montrée un bar italien. Où me situais-je ? Mon esprit de lui-même m'indiqua le continent américain, le sud des Etats-Unis. Je sortis du bois où je me situais et m'approchais de la ville. Je suis suivis les chemins en galet et cailloux. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais j'avançais. Je me stoppais au premier village. Je reniflais, m'imprégnant des odeurs humaines. Elles étaient succulentes. Leurs sangs semblaient m'appeler. Ils m'enivraient. Ma soif assouvie, je m'interrogeais sur la réaction que j'aurais pu avoir, si je n'avais pas bu ces élans. Je m'approchais lentement, continuais de renifler pour m'adapter. J'interpellais un homme et lui demandais où nous nous étions. Il me répondit « Pascagoula » d'un ton neutre. Quelque chose, comme de la salive, s'accumula dans ma bouche.

« **Et que pensez-vous de l'immigration ?** » me risquais-je.

Il partit dans un débat passionné sur les immigrants qui venaient s'enrichir sur nos terres. Il parla longuement des ports, notamment New York, où ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Je l'écoutais silencieusement, coupant ma respiration et réalisant que je devais être bien mal fagotée à en juger les regards courroucés et choqués de certaines dames. Il conclut son monologue par un « Ah ces européens ! ». Je le délaissais et repartis à la lisière des bois. Je pris une grande goulée d'air frais et patientais. Lorsque la nuit tomba, je courais jusqu'au village. Je m'approchais d'une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte, mais la poignée me resta en main. Je poussais alors le battant et pénétrais les lieux. Je me dépêchais d'attraper quelques robes, en enfilais une du mieux que je le pus, et repartis dans les bois. Je pris le temps de me souvenir des propos de l'habitant. New York. Je devais y commencer mes recherches. Je courus toute la nuit, remontant jusqu'à proximité d'Asheville. Je pris le temps de découvrir la forêt nationale, m'abreuvant de divers animaux. Je fus surprise de constater que ma soif était revenue, aussi forte qu'à mon réveil. Je flânais entre les arbres, fuyant les rayons du soleil, lorsque l'un d'eux me percuta. Je fus stupéfaite et éclatais de joie face à une telle beauté. Les rayons se reflétaient en des milliers de petits diamants sur ma peau. Ils réchauffaient ma peau, mon corps tout entier. Je continuais de rire alors que je passais entièrement sous le rayon du soleil. J'étais si belle, si fantastique … Chatoyante ! Voilà ce que j'étais. Je passais l'après-midi au bord d'un ruisseau, à profiter du soleil et d'un bon bain. Je fermais les yeux, cherchant à voir Jasper à nouveau. Il arriva rapidement dans mon esprit, et je souris, heureuse de le contempler à nouveau.

 _« Jasper où vas-tu ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas Peter. J'ai besoin de temps, seul. »_

 _« Ne te fais pas remarquer, il serait bête de t'éloigner de Maria et te retrouver avec les Volturis. » murmura une belle blonde._

 _« Je le sais Charlotte. Ne t'inquiète pas à mon sujet. »_

 _Les trois vampires se saluèrent, se firent des embrassades et se quittèrent. Le couple semblait triste face à la décision de leur compagnon mais le laissa partir. Jasper avait besoin de se retrouver, et ses amis le savaient._

 _« Remonte au Nord. » lui chuchota Peter, d'une voix si basse que Jasper l'entendit à peine._

Je soupirais. Le nord ? New York était-ce le nord ? Je ne savais pas mais le paysan avait précisé que les immigrants arrivaient là-bas. Le bar où je devais rencontrer Jasper était tenu par un immigrant, j'en étais persuadée. J'avais un bon pressentiment à ce sujet. Mais je n'étais pas sûre et certaine pour New York et cela m'embêtait. Je n'avais, néanmoins, pas d'autres solutions pour le moment.

Je restais deux jours entiers dans la forêt proche de Asheville. Je m'abreuvais de divers animaux, goûtant tout ce qu'il me passait sous la main. Ma soif ne semblait jamais pleinement satisfaite, enflammant sans cesse ma gorge. Je m'agaçais de ce fait. J'espérais que le temps parviendrait à changer cela. Lorsque je fus sûre d'être capable à nouveau de centrer mon esprit sur autre chose que le sang, je repris ma route, courant à toute allure. J'approchais rapidement de l'état de Virginie. Plus j'accélérais vers le Nord, plus un odeur âcre se faisait ressentir à l'Est. L'Ouest sentait plutôt le sel, emportant un vent frais vers l'opposé. Je changeais d'axe, m'éloignant de la puanteur. Je sentis rapidement le sang humain, aussi, je ralentis ma course. Il n'y avait aucun bois aux alentours, aucuns moyen de me nourrir. J'aperçus des habitations au loin, et me dirigeais lentement vers elles, prenant de profondes inspirations. Je voulais m'y habituer. Une petite fille vint en ma direction et je m'arrêtais. Quand elle fut assez proche, je lui demandais où nous étions. Elle me répondit que nous étions à Petersburg. Elle m'expliqua plus longuement où nous nous situions, puis j'osais l'interroger, elle aussi, sur les immigrants. Elle m'annonça qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés jusqu'ici. Désormais, ils s'étendaient de Chicago à Philadelphie. Ça ne saurait tarder, ajouta-t-elle. Je m'éloignais promptement d'elle, retenant ma respiration. Je lui souris, puis m'enfuis, plus à l'Ouest encore. Une fois proche de l'eau, je plongeai. Je sentis les animaux marins me fuirent. Une vie était ici aussi. Je m'élançais et pris plusieurs poissons en route, les vidant de leur sang. Mais aucun ne réussit à me satisfaire. Trop petits. Je dérivais du continent et m'enfonçais dans les profondeurs. Il me fallut trois jours avant de trouver des animaux beaucoup plus corpulents. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne parvint à me satisfaire comme le faisait les animaux dans les bois. Leur goût était contaminé par le sel de l'eau, me répugnant plus que nécessaire. Je fis alors le choix de remonter à la surface et nageais, me rapprochant à nouveau des États-Unis.

 _« Que puis-je vous servir soldat ? » demanda l'homme avec un fort accent._

 _« Une pression. » répondit le dit soldat, gardant la tête baissée._

 _Il savait que si la personne face à lui voyait ses yeux, alors il devrait le tuer. Le vider de son sang, lui aussi. Il savait contenir sa soif désormais. Il savait tenir quelques jours sans se nourrir, ce qui n'était pas le cas des nouveaux-nés. Lorsqu'il reçut sa boisson, il remercia l'autre d'un signe de tête, et attendit. Il ressentait la joie, la tristesse, l'espoir et l'amour des personnes autour de lui, dans ce bar. Il savait qui ressentait quoi et pouvait influencer sur tout ça. Et c'est ce qu'il fit lorsque deux allemands commencèrent à se disputer. Il leur insuffla assez de calme et de paix pour que les deux européens se rassoient et reprennent une discussion normale. Il soupira pour la énième fois. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Une odeur sucrée vint chatouiller ses narines. Il se retourna afin d'observer celle qui venait d'arriver. Les cheveux noirs, courts, partant dans tous les sens. Les yeux dorés, brillants d'espoir. Un petit nez mutin, des lèvres levés dans un sourire éclatant. Une petite fée, pensa-t-il. Puis, il ressentit tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait, tandis qu'elle avait fixé ses yeux dans les siens._

Lorsque je revins à moi, je sus que je devais être dans ce petit bar, avec lui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je retournais alors sur terre, chassais dans un petit bois peu peuplé, puis, une fois rassasiée, je reniflais l'air. Je suivis la piste de plusieurs odeurs humaines et me cachais derrière plusieurs habitations. J'écoutais diverse conversation, apprenant que j'étais maintenant proche de Philadelphie. D'après les humains, je me trouvais à Salisbury, ville qui m'était inconnu. Aucun souvenir ne me revenait à ce nom et je soupirais. Peut-être ne reviendraient-ils jamais. À la nuit tombée, je posais mes tenues neuves mais humides devant une porte d'une maisonnée, puis courus jusqu'à un commerce. J'y attrapais une nouvelle robe, accompagnée de bas, me changeais et repartis plus au Nord.

 _« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda une femme._

 _Elle se trouvait devant une établissement miteux. La pancarte « Piacere » y était encore une fois. Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers elle, les fixant dans ses pupilles. Il venait de sortir de ce bar, ne voulant y causer un massacre. Mais elle était là, le tentant. Il n'avait pas bu depuis trop longtemps. Ses yeux devaient être noirs dû à sa soif. Il savait qu'encore une fois, la souffrance de la bonne femme le gênerait pendant son repas, mais que valait-elle de toute façon ? C'était elle, ou lui. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Le cœur de la pauvre s'emballa, ses joues prirent une teinte plus prononcées, donnant l'eau à la bouche du chasseur. Il ressentit tout le désir qu'elle ressentait. Autant mentalement que physiquement. L'odeur de son désir se propagea autour d'eux. Les humains étaient si fragiles ! Il lui fit signe de la suivre, partant dans une petite ruelle, à l'écart de la ville. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne pourrait les déranger, il l'attrapa par la taille, la bloqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de l'humaine. Son désir s'écoulait entre ses cuisses alors que son cœur s'emballait. Son sang propulsait plus rapidement dans ses veines, faisant monter le venin dans la bouche du soldat. Il ravala le tout, plaqua une main sur la bouche de la femme tandis que ses crocs se plantèrent dans sa jugulaire._

Il fallait que je l'en empêche ! Il fallait que je sois dans ce bar bien avant lui ! Tant pis pour New York ! Je me devais de vérifier toutes les villes avoisinantes ! Toutes celles où il était possible qu'il soit !

À la première grande ville, je me stoppais, bloquant ma respiration. J'observais les lieux, arrangeais ma tenue et mes cheveux, puis allais à la rencontre de la population. J'arrêtais rapidement un couple.

« **Bonjour. Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre de manière aussi impolie. Je dois rejoindre un ami, dans le bar « Piacere ». Savez vous où il se trouve ?** » leur quémandais-je.

 **« Si peu ma p'tite dame ! »** s'exclama l'homme. **« Il n'y a aucun commerce de ce nom à ma connaissance. »**

Je les remerciais tout en repartant. Avant de sortir de la ville, je passais par les coins moins bourgeois et répétais ma question, mais encore une fois, personne ne sut de quoi je parlais. J'appris néanmoins que je me trouvais présentement à Baltimore. Je repris mon chemin et refis la même chose à la ville suivante. Willington était une ville plus petite que la précédente, mais encore une fois, je ne pus trouver ce bar. Je pris le chemin plus au Nord, mais fus interrompue.

 _La jeune femme brune arriva dans une nouvelle ville. Elle ressemblait à Baltimore, par sa taille et ses quartiers bourgeois. Elle s'avança encore, en direction des commerces. Elle prit une inspiration afin de s'adresser à un vieil homme mais ses yeux changèrent alors de couleur. Leur étrange teinte orange devint noir d'encre. Le vieillard l'interrogea sur son état, lui soufflant son odeur de menthe, de thym, agrémenté d'une touche de whisky. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva bloqué au sol, la jeune femme sur lui, le vidant de son sang._

Je m'arrêtais de courir, observant les alentours. Il n'y avait que des villages, aucune forêt où je pourrais m'abreuver. Il y avait néanmoins un fleuve, et je m'y approchais, à regret. J'attrapais divers poissons, essayant d'assouvir ma soif insatiable. Aucun ne semblait être satisfaisant et je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas tuer un humain … je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de ma route et prendre le risque que mon soldat tue une humaine. Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Les rêves se rapprochaient et je m'en inquiétais. Un trop mauvais pressentiment me tenait et je ne pouvais prendre le risque de laisser tout cela arriver. En fermant les yeux, je pris la décision de reprendre mon chemin et me rapprochais de la grande ville de mon rêve. Je ne m'arrêtais pas aux commerces, retenant ma respiration. J'aperçus vaguement le vieillard et le fuis. Je me stoppais dans les vieux quartiers. Et c'est là que je le vis. Ce fameux _« Piacere »_. Je soupirais de contentement et y entrais.

Pendant plusieurs jours, j'y entrais et attendais l'arriver du soldat. Tous les soirs, je vidais divers animaux de leur sang dans un parc, pas très éloigné de là. Ce n'est que le neuvième jour, qu'enfin il arriva.

 **« Que puis-je vous servir soldat ? »** demanda l'homme avec un fort accent.

 **« Une pression. »** répondit le dit soldat, gardant la tête baissée.

Une fois qu'il fut servi, je m'installais à ses côtés et l'observais. Je savais qu'il était au courant de mon état. Du fait que j'étais comme lui. Son odeur sucré et enivrante avait pris le dessus sur le reste. Une douce odeur de pomme, de vanille et d'autre chose dont je ne sus le nom. Il détourna la tête de son verre, relevant ses yeux vers les miens. Et ce fut ma fin. J'y décelais son désespoir, sa peine. Sa solitude et sa douleur. Il paraissait combattre contre lui-même. Je lui souris, lui transmettant tout l'amour et la sérénité que j'éprouvais.

 **« Tu m'as fait attendre soldat. »** murmurais-je.


End file.
